Exo-Mantles
History Origin The exo-mantles were constructed by the Maltusian offshoot race known as the Controllers. These cousins of the Guardians of the Universe managed to construct an advanced battlesuit of armor for a peacekeeping force that would protect the territory of the Controllers. Thus, they formed NEMO which controlled the Darkstars; a police organization that served as a counterpart to the Green Lantern Corps. Similar to the Green Lantern Power Ring's, the exo-mantles were programmed with an instinctive hatred of Reach technology such as their Scarabs. Darkstars The first of the wearers of the exo-mantles was Druu who was one of many who held the title of Darkstar. Earth's first contact with the exo-mantles and the Darkstars came when Ferrin Colos was assigned to that sector of space in order to combat the criminal activity of the Syndicate. During his time there, he assigned further suits; this included John Flint, Mo Douglas and Carla White. After the destruction of the Green Lantern Corps at the hands of Hal Jordan during his tenure as Parallax, NEMO expanded its operations and thus saw many more Darkstars in service. In fact, many ex-Green Lanterns joined the organization and were given their own battlesuits to make them effective enforcers. When the Controllers came to the conclusion that the Director of NEMO, Jediggar had his own motivations, these cousins of the Oans created a special exo-mantle for former Green Lantern John Stewart in order for him to lead the Darkstars. Most of the Darkstars were later massacred by Grayven where their battlesuits proved to be of little help against the Apokoliptan. One of the last group of Darkstars which consisted of Mssrs, Ferrin Colos, Chaser and Munchuk later used their exo-mantles in a fight against the energy vampire known as Starbreaker. They managed to siphon a great amount of energy from him which saved countless lives but the great amount of power they had absorbed ruptured their suits with the resultant explosion disintegrating their wearers. Later on, Lady Styx used the reputation of the Darkstars to her advantage and even appropriated several old exo-mantle uniforms as well as equipment for her minions. After the destruction of the organization, the Controllers sought other means at creating their own police force. They concluded initially that their lack of oversight over the Darkstars as well as their weak nature meant that they were ineffective for their role. As such, they later attempted to create their own Effigy Corps but that too was a failure as they lacked free will. During the War of Light, the Controllers attempted to claim the Orange Light of Avarice in order to succeed in their goal where the Darkstars and their exo-mantles had failed. Kate Spencer One Darkstar later crashed onto the planet Earth where he died and his rotting body was left behind. The exo-mantle was discovered by a drifter who used it to defend himself against a number of attackers. Once he defeated them, he used the suit to rob them after which he left the exo-mantle in a dumpster. It was later discovered and stripped down to a basic frame whereupon it was altered by Kate Spencer who took on the identity of the superhero "Manhunter". Powers and Abilities *'Standard Unit' : Exo-Mantles possessed a number of inbuilt abilities that enhanced their wearers. **'Superhuman Strength' : the suit enhanced the strength of its wearer beyond that of normal capabilities. **'Superhuman Speed' : wearers of the exo-mantle had an increase in speed. **'Superhuman Agility' : these battlesuits further enhanced the agility of the wearer. **'Personal Force-Field' : the exo-mantle possessed its own personal forcefield which protected its user from both impact as well as energy weapons. The wearer could also expand the field somewhat thus allowing them to take others into their protection. **'Twin Masers' : the primary weapon of the suits were twin maser units which fired microwave energy bolts with pinpoint accuracy. True Darkstars were typically surgically altered in order to gain instant control of the weapon whilst deputies remained unchanged thus they suffered from a split second delay in their reaction. **'Maser Cannon' : a larger variant of the hand masers, this powerful shoulder mounted cannon complemented its users exo-mantles weapon system. **'Flight' : users were also given the ability to fly and achieve highspeeds whilst protected from wind friction by the suits forcefield. *'Prototype Unit' : these power suits seen in the alternate universe were much more powerful than standard models and included even further abilities. They were powered by a tiny black hole that was contained within a miniature stasis unit. **'Personal Force-Field' : as was the case with the earlier suits, these units produced a personal forcefield that protected its wearer from, impact, energy weapons and the hostile environment of space. **'Flight' : similar to the previous model, it allowed the wielder to fly and achieve highspeeds whilst being protected from wind friction. **'Gravity Blasts' : the weapons system was not simple masers but actually powerful gravity guns. Trivia *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Darkstar_Exo-Mantle *http://www.comicvine.com/darkstar-exo-mantle/18-47115/ Category:Items